Beth's Nightmare
by sydni716
Summary: Beth has a nightmare about Chris. More chapters on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Beth's POV

Danny pushed me against the airlock door.

"Don't do this Beth or I'll have to lock you in," Danny said.

"I don't understand what you're mad at me for!" I exclaimed.

"You keep hoarding Chris," he yelled. His hand rested on the airlock button.

"Chris, help!"I called. He came running down the hallway searching for me. Danny released me and I sprinted to Chris's side.

"Danny, why would you do this to her!"Chris shouted. He sounded angry but disappointed too.

"To use her as bait," he said a bit suspiciously. He threw Chris into the airlock.

"If you promise you'll spend more time with me than I'll let you out," Danny said. I was sobbing but I knew Danny wouldn't let me do anything to save Chris.

"I promise," he stated with his hand over his heart.

Danny pushed a button, the wrong button. The outside airlock opened.

"No, Chris!"I sat up quickly on my bed. _Just a dream, it was just a dream._ I heard a knock at the door.

"Beth, is everything okay in there?" He questioned.

"Um…yeah I guess, it was just a nightmare," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it over a snack before you go back to bed?" he asked politely, almost too politely.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Chris," I stood up awkwardly, found my balance and opened the door. Relieved to see that Chris was still alive, I hugged him really tightly.

"Gee, what was your dream about, anyway?" he grinned. He laid some butter lettuce and a jar of pickles on the counter for us to eat.

"I'm not that hungry, Chris," I said.

"What has gotten into you, nightmares, refusing butter lettuce," from what I could tell he was confused and worried about me.

"I didn't say I didn't want it, can we just split that piece?" I asked softly.

"Oh yeah, sure," he said. He sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit down next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and curled up beside him, just like on movie nights.

"So…what was your dream about?" He asked. We talked it over for about twenty minutes.

"We better get to bed," he said. I knew that it was really late but I was really comfortable just lying on the couch with him, knowing he was safe, knowing he was with me. Despite all of that biz I was really tired, though, and…

Chris's POV

Beth was lying beside me on the couch. I could tell that she was sleeping, and I could tell she was thinking about me. That was just another one of my emotion lord powers. I knew the guys shipped us already, and I didn't want them getting all up in our biz, so I carried her, bridal style, back to her room I laid her gently in bed and covered her up. I kissed her on the cheek, tiptoed out of the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I walked down the hallway and opened my bedroom door to find that Catbug was sleeping on my bed. I set it on the floor and lay on my bed. I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris's POV

When I opened my eyes it was really quiet, almost too quiet. I sat up and stared at my glove. It was 10:00. Terrifying thoughts rushed through my head as I heard Beth's voice echoing through the hallways.

"Chris, Help!" she yelled. _What if her dream was real?_ After that thought, I wasted no time. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I looked towards the airlock, no Beth. I sprinted to the living room to find Beth sitting on the couch.

"What, what do you need, Beth?" I asked, out of breath from my run.

"What should we watch tonight? I can't decide," she calmly said.

"Oh right, it _is_ movie night," I remembered. _How could I forget, that's kind of our thing._ After we decided on the movie, I changed out of my pajamas and put on my everyday clothes. I cooked some breakfast and washed my plate after Beth and I were done eating.

"Where are the guys, anyway?" I asked.

"Danny's out trying to find Jelly Kid, and Wallow's out with Impossibear," she answered.

"Oh…so I guess we're alone," I replied. This was partly good, because if we wanted to do something together, the guys wouldn't be trying to snoop in our biz.

**Beth's POV**

My plan had already taken shape. I convinced both of the guys to leave the house for the day so Chris and I could watch our movie alone. I was kind of nervous, I liked Chris a lot and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. We were basically together but neither of us wanted to admit it to the guys. The fact that I ended up in bed last night instead of asleep on the couch with Chris showed he cared enough to keep our relationship a secret. I think it's time for us to take the next step and say it out loud for the first time. I was still nervous though.

"Hey, Beth, do you want to watch something on TV because I'm bored," he asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of getting bored too," I replied. I could tell he was picking up my thoughts. _It's probably one of his emotion lord powers._ He doesn't even realize what he can do with his powers, yesterday he changed the channel and then no one else could change it. I thought it was cool that he could do stuff like that, but it's been getting out of control lately. Chris sat down on the couch and I curled up on his chest. He liked it. I could tell because he had his arm protectively around me. I felt safe and he was probably feeling pretty content too.

**Chris's POV **

She liked it when I held her close like this. I liked it when she lay on my chest. I could protect her when she was this close to me, and with my emotion lord powers growing I could protect her even when she wasn't. I can tell when she's in trouble but sometimes I panic. She fell asleep before me and I slowly drifted off after her.

3 Hours Later

When I woke up, Beth was laying beside me on the couch. My arm was still around her and she was snuggled up to me. It was 5:00pm. I didn't want to wake her so I stayed there for a while. Then she woke up.

"Chris it's movie night! Why didn't you wake me up?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't know if you wanted to be woken up, besides the guys won't be back for another two hours," I replied.

"Alright, just put the movie in already," she said half excited with a hint of nervousness.

We made it about half way through the movie before we both broke the silence.

"I need to tell you something," we said together.

"Jinx," Beth said.

"Okay, okay but this is important," I replied.

"I love you," we said together.

"I love you too," we said again. We laughed and then something happened that I had dreamed of since I was 10, she kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I was practically squeezing her. I enjoyed this and savored this until it ended. All I wanted was to protect her with my life. And I wanted a life with her. FOREVER.


End file.
